First Time
by Soundless14Xion
Summary: Naminé has been acting weird around Kairi lately... and Kairi is worried about it


Kairi and Naminé were walking to Kairi's house after school. They were holding hands. And still wearing their school uniform.

"Hey, Naminé, did you ask your mom if you can stay over? And sleep over?" Kairi asked a bit worried she would say that Naminé's mom would have said no. "Yeah, I asked her. But, she said no", Naminé said trying to sound disappointed. "Aw! But, I wanted you to come over", Kairi stopped and looked down.

"I was kidding, she said yes" Naminé chuckled. "What?" Kairi almost yelled. "Naminé is so mean!" Kairi glared at Naminé. Naminé kissed Kairi on the cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad", Naminé said sadly. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so upset", Kairi said as she hugged Naminé.

"C'mon lets go to my place now", Kairi said giving Naminé a loving smile. Naminé nodded. They began to walk hand in hand again.

They soon got to Kairi's house. Kairi got out her key and unlocked the door. They went in. "Are you hungry?" Kairi turned to Naminé. Naminé shook her head. "No, thank you", just as she said that her stomach growled.

Kairi giggled. Naminé blushed with embarrassment. "Do you want me to make you your favorite dish?" Kairi was smiling. "Yes, please…." Naminé blushed more. "Alright, do you want to wait here or in my room?" Kairi asked. "I'll wait here" Naminé said shyly.

"Okay", Kairi smiled. She then went in the kitchen. Naminé sat on the sofa and began to draw.

Naminé has lately been shy around Kairi.

Kairi was cutting up the carrots, when she stopped to think. "Naminé has been acting weird lately. She always used to be so confident around me… lately she's been acting very shy", Kairi felt tears rolling down her cheek. She wiped them away and began to make Naminé's dinner, again.

_30 minutes later~_

"Naminé", Kairi called from the dining room. Naminé got up and went in. Candles were lit and the lights were dimmed. White roses were placed at the center of the table. White roses were Naminé's favorite flower.

"It's so beautiful" Naminé said in amazement. "Thank you", Kairi said as she wrapped her arm around Naminé's waist. Naminé blushed. "I'm sorry I took long, I wanted to make sure the place looked pretty for you" Kairi said as she kissed Naminé's cheek. "I-It's alright. It looks very beautiful", Naminé blushed.

Kairi smiled. She led Naminé to her seat. Naminé sat down. Kairi went to sit on the other side. Kairi noticed Naminé starring at her, she smiled at Naminé. Naminé blushed and began to eat. Kairi did the same.

In the middle of their dinner Kairi asked "Naminé, why have you been acting shy around me lately?" Naminé wasn't expecting this question and hoped Kairi wouldn't have noticed how she was acting… but, Kairi did. "Naminé?" Kairi sounded sad.

"I-I don't know…" Naminé said looking down. Putting her fork down. "H-how can you not know?" Kairi asked trying to stay calm. "Kairi, I-I … I don't know" Naminé felt tears coming. "Naminé, PLEASE TELL ME!" Kairi couldn't take it anymore.

"I think it's better if I leave", Naminé said as she got up. She started to walk towards the door. Kairi stopped her. "NAMINE!" Kairi cried. Naminé turned around. "Please let go", Naminé pleaded.

"Why won't you tell me? Did I do something to you? Did I hurt you?" tears rolled down Kairi's eyes. "NO! OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naminé hugged Kairi. They both dropped to the floor, sitting. Naminé was still holding Kairi.

"Then, why won't you tell me, Naminé", Kairi asked sobbing. "I-It's because, I-I… I HEARD AT SCHOOL THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH SORA!" Naminé started to cry. "THEN, I SAW YOU TWO GO TO THE ISLANDS BY YOURSELVES… ON THE SAME BOAT!" Naminé sobbed.

"Naminé, I'm not going out with Sora. I love you not him!" Kairi said as she hugged Naminé, pulling her close. " Why were on the same boat was because his boat had a hole in it. And Riku was supposed to have already been there. But, it was when he was sick", Kairi pulled Naminé closer.

"I'm sorry Kairi, I should have asked you first instead of making assumptions. I'M SO STUPID!" Naminé sobbed more. "Naminé", Kairi said softly as she took Naminé's face in her hands, she looked into Naminé's eyes, "You're not stupid, you're anything but that, you're special to me, and I would hate to lose you. But, you have to be able to trust me more." Kairi kissed Naminé's lip softly.

Naminé hugged Kairi tightly. "I'm sorry, Kairi, I'll learn to trust you more" Naminé said still sobbing a little. Kairi smiled and hugged Naminé backed.

"I love you, Kairi", Naminé kissed Kairi's lips. Kairi kissed back. " I love you, too", Kairi smiled.

"Are you still hungry? Or do you want to go in my room?" Kairi asked smiling at Naminé. "Let's go to your room", Naminé smiled. "Alright", Kairi said as she got up. So did Naminé.

Kairi quickly picked up Naminé. "K-Kairi, what are you doing?" Naminé asked surprised. "What? I wanted to carry you" Kairi winked at Naminé. Naminé blushed as Kairi took her to her room.

Kairi slowly let Naminé go, letting Naminé stand. " I'll be right back" Kairi said as she left towards the bathroom. Naminé went to sit on carpeted floor against the bed.

Shortly, Kairi came back and sat really close to Naminé. "So… What do you wanna do, Naminé?" Kairi asked Naminé. "I don't know… what do you wanna do?" Naminé turned to look at Kairi. " I want to watch you" Kairi smiled. Naminé blushed.

"You're cuter when you blush." Naminé blushed more. "Stop it your making me blush more", Naminé tried to cover her cheek. Kairi took her hand in her hand. Kairi kissed Naminé on the lips softly. She pulled away a few centimeters. "You're saying it like it's a bad thing", Kairi said sweetly.

Naminé blushes even more and kisses Kairi sweetly. She wraps her arms around Kairi's neck. Whispering in Kairi's ear "You always know what I want", she said as she kissed Kairi's cheek. Kairi smiled, "Of course I do, you are my girlfriend", she said as she pulled Naminé closer.

Naminé smiled, " I love you." "I love you, too" Kairi said as she kissed Naminé. Naminé kissed back. Kairi slowly stuck her tongue in Naminé's mouth. Naminé blushes, with her tongue plays with Kairi's tongue. Kairi smiles while still tonguing Naminé.

Kairi slowly rubs Naminé's boobs on the outside of her clothes. Naminé is surprised but doesn't pull away. She moans a little while still tonguing Kairi. Kairi pulls away, "I'm sorry, Naminé, but I can't control myself anymore. She then pins Naminé to the floor.

Naminé is surprised, "K-Kai-"

Kairi kisses Naminé before she could say anything. She takes off Naminé's tie. Naminé is confused she doesn't want to stop this but at the same time….

Kairi sticks her tongue in Naminé's mouth as she unbuttons her shirt. Naminé doesn't want to stop so she takes off Kairi's tie. Naminé tongues Kairi back. Kairi likey.

**Kairi uncliped Naminé's bra and felt her boobs. Naminé moans while unbuttoning Kairi's shirt and taking it off. ****

* * *

**

_**And they banged all night if you want me to continue it with more details ;) this story better get more then 50 reviews**_


End file.
